Vehicles are increasingly supplementing or replacing manual functionality with automatic controls. Semi-autonomous vehicles may assist a driver with some functionalities, e.g., collision avoidance and braking, while fully-autonomous vehicles may reduce all passengers to passive participants as they are shuttled to their destination. This increased automation may make tasks common to conventional vehicles more difficult. For example, the absence of a steering wheel in some implementations may make navigating the vehicle in congested or unmapped areas, e.g., parking garages or maintenance or production facilities, more difficult.